Doctor Who Fandom (Fandomsarchive)
Doctor Who Fandom is a regular from Fandomsarchive. Appearance Before his regeneration, Doctor Who had brown hair. He wore a tan and light brown plaid shirt with a red bowtie, black jeans, red high top Converse All Star sneakers, a brown jacket with two question marks on it, a scarf consisting of green, purple, white, yellow, and blue stripes, a red fez, and glasses with a red lens on the left and a blue lens on the right. After his regeneration, his appearance changed drastically. He has blond hair and blue eyes, no longer with glasses. He wears a tan trench coat with a blue lining. He wears a purple V-neck shirt with a dark brown vest over it. He has brown pants with blue pinstripes. He has a red bow tie once again, as well as the red sneakers. In one of his pockets, he keeps a silver pocket watch. Doctor Who's wardrobe consists mostly of Doctor Who related items. The fez, purple coat, and bow tie all belong to the Eleventh Doctor. The scarf belongs to the Fourth Doctor. The shoes belong to the Tenth Doctor, the Sonic Screwdriver belongs to the Ninth and Tenth Doctor. And the glasses are a reference to the Tenth Doctor as well. Post-regeneration Doctor Who's wardrobe changed a lot, with some things staying, like the bowtie and shoes. The trench coat, pants, shoes, and pocket watch all belong to the Tenth Doctor. The vest and bow tie belong to the Eleventh Doctor. And the V-neck shirt belongs to the Ninth Doctor. History Throughout Doctor Who's adventure through the two game sessions, he had quite a story. Before regeneration In the beginning of the roleplay, Doctor Who would be there to help solve problems with his Sonic Screwdriver and the TARDIS. He had gone on many adventures with his friends, especially his matesprit. Being put through the SBURB sessions was difficult for him, as he had to watch his friends die repeatedly. Luckily, he only went through his dreamself and didn't have to godtier. He died once from Calcium Miku eating his insides. Similar to Vocaloid, he had gotten to the point where he did not want to be himself anymore, so he became a person called "Anon" (short for anonymous), also changing his appearance completely. When Fallout Fandom had gotten pregnant, Doctor Who had suddenly gone missing. No one had a clue where he went, as the months rolled by, the others figured he had died. He was gone for good as most thought. It turns out his body was sent to a morgue. After regeneration When he wakes up being in a new form, he finds himself in the morgue. He makes his escape and walks around the place, finding his old friends. On the downside, he has no memory of his old friends (Which may be a reference to the 1996 Doctor Who Movie, where the newly regenerated Eighth Doctor woke up in a morgue, not remembering that he was a Time Lord.) Although he doesn't have a memory of his friends, he remembers the Tardis Fandom, which was an upside. He continues to go on adventures with his new matesprit. Since the second SBURB session was completed, he became the God of Time. Quadrants Moirail: Sherlock Fandom Before regeneration His first quadrant had been a long-term one. He started talking to Homestuck Fandom and eventually became his matesprit. The two had been on adventures, one with Weeping Angels, and they seemed like they were inseparable. Before he's got the relationship which it got never confirmed, his feelings towards the Sherlock Fandom, some months later his crush have flusher due to Sherlock isn't interested in a relationship. When the time of Fallout's pregnancy began, he disappeared for 8 months. Homestuck had not spoken to him ever since, and had lost contact with Doctor Who. The ship ended here. Although it was only for a short time, Doctor Who had a budding moirallegiance with Vocaloid Fandom. The two had done typical moirail things. It didn't last very long until his disappearance. After Regeneration After Bioshock Fandom had her sudden growth spurt, he had started to get to know her. He understood and cared for her. One day after the group had a nice round of strip poker, Bio led him into the TARDIS to look around and talk to him. She confessed that she had liked him. He said he would think about it, and accepted a couple days later. They are still currently matesprits. Doctor Who.png fandomstuck_doctor_who_by_okame43-d6l3sg1.jpg Tumblr_inline_mhtksvMaFH1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mlvakuT7xu1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mmn59uB66G1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr_mjro7h7bMa1s8awk5o2_400.png tumblr_mhsdwxeZlZ1qd4cgio1_500.png Category:Msparp Category:Fandomsarchive Category:Fandomstuck Category:Roleplay Characters